Behind the Insanity
by darki and mishi
Summary: Syaoran was left at the doorstep of a mentalmedical research institution when he was 2 years old. Nobody knows who he is but call him Devil as he is crazy and violent. Sakura is an average 17 year old who goes to the institution on a bet that she can’t
1. The Bet

Summary:  
  
Syaoran was left at the doorstep of a mental/medical research institution when he was 2 years old. Nobody knows who he is but call him Devil as he is crazy and violent. Sakura is an average 17 year old who goes to the institution on a bet that she can't last a week there helping out someone. She accidentally finds Devil and her life is changed forever...... S+S T+E M+OC  
  
If I owned CCS, do u think I would be here writing fanfics????!!!!!!  
  
Behind the Insanity  
  
By: darki and mishi  
  
Chapter 1: The Bet  
  
"Hey Sakura!" A red haired girl with pigtails called. "Sakura!!!! Over here!!!" The girl being called whirled around and grinned at her friend. "I'll be right over Chiharu!!" Sakura picked up her lunch bag and sprinted over to her friends. She was a slim beauty of 17 with large striking emerald eyes, creamy flawless skin, and almost mid-back length auburn hair. She grinned when she saw her boyfriend waiting for her with her friends. "Jake!" she cried happily. (A/N: I knoe, I knoe, she's supposed 2 be with Shaoran right?! Don't worry, she will be later. So put up with jake for now.) He glanced over is shoulder and his eyes lit up. "Saku!" he laughed and grabbed her in a bear hug. He was a tall tanned teen with piercing blue eyes and black ponytail with natural electric blue streaks in it. "Hn, you don't have a class right now?" she murmured into his chest. "Nah, Misaki sensei sick today." "Oh. Well, that worked out to my benefit." She smiled sweetly at him when he gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Hey you two!!!!! Stop making out and eat your lunches!!!!" Rika called. "Oh shut up, Rika. We never say anything when you and Terada-san get up together!" Sakura shot back with a giggle as she and Jake sat down. "Yeah, you guys just cat call and make faces and gag that's all! Or in SOMEBODY'S case MAKE VIDEO's of us together!!" Rika replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'm just recording every moment of your happiness, that's all." Tomoyo protested. "Huh, then who records your happiness with Eriol?" Jake asked laughing. "Uhhh....." Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Anyways, what d'you expect?!" Chiharu mumbled around a mouthful of rice. "You're really lucky that Takashi doesn't start ranting off every time!" "I don't rant!" "Yes you do!" "No I don't!!!" Yess you do!!!" "No!!!" "Yes and that's final!!" Chiharu declared grabbing her boyfriend's ear and twisting it. "OOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screeched. "Serves you right for arguing with me." "Evil females....OW!!!!" Sakura laughed along with her friends as they continued on joking amongst themselves.  
  
"I hate Psychology." Chiharu moaned. "Me too." Tomoyo added. "Me three." Takashi murmured half asleep on Chiharu's lap. "I don't take Psychology.... SUCKERS!!!" Eriol added gleefully only to get slapped by three people. "Owww...." "I'm with Eriol on that." Jake added. "I like it." Sakura commented. "It's really easy." "Oh my god, Sakura, where are you from?!" Chiharu exclaimed. "Tomoeda, Tokyo, of course." "Shut up. You know that's not what I meant. But seriously, how can you like that boring class??! Keizuo sensei is a bore, the classroom is stuffy, the textbook is fat with tiny print, the handouts don't make sense, and----" "I know, I know." Sakura interrupted as she waved goodbye to her boyfriend and Eriol who had Calculus while she and the rest of her friends had a spare. "But I dunno..... Psychology just clicks with me that's all."  
  
Takashi snickered and asked "Hmm, Sakura the Bubblehead wants to become a shrink and work in a loony bin?! Haha!! What's that obsessive protective brother of yours gonna say about that??!" "The main reason why I'm so good at Psychology is from dealing with YOU and Touya." Sakura snapped good naturedly. "Ouch. But seriously, Sakura, you really aren't that suited for Psychology." Takashi replied with a hint of concern. Tomoyo added, "You know, Takashi's right Sakura. You're too gentle and soft hearted with people." "Yeah," Chiharu piped up. "Yeah, like you're really pretty Saku. I'm dead serious Sakura! Somebody could like, I dunno, like, pretend to be depressed or crazy or something just to get close to you! And you being all nice and cute won't have a clue what's happening and the next thing you know, you're in the hospital after getting raped!!" Chiharu cried really freaked out now over what she had just thought of.  
  
Sakura glared at her friends. "You guys think I'm that stupid??!!!" she yelled attracting a lot of stares as she hardly ever raised her voice at anyone for anything. "Shhhh, Sakura, not so loud!" Tomoyo whispered placing a calming hand on Sakura's forearm. Sakura shook her of roughly. "You guys think I'm an airheaded bimbo??!!! That I can't protect myself??!!! I'm not a weakling you know!!! I DO get straight A's and I DO do gymnastics and ballet which give me perfect balance and flexibility!!! Plus I take kickboxing!!!" She was nearly screaming now. "Hush, Sakura!" Chiharu butted in frantically; there was a small crowd gathering around them. "You know we didn't mean it that way! We just---" "Just what?! That I'm just a little baby who needs everyone's protection?!! Get a life Chiharu!!" Sakura had tears in her eyes. "I thought you guys trusted me more than that!" she sobbed. "Sakura, Sakura, we're just worried that you'll get hurt that's all!" Takashi protested with the two other girls nodding vigorously behind him.  
  
"But I don't NEED you guys to worry about only ME so much!!" Sakura wailed. "I need you guys to see how capable I am by myself!!! I need you guys to let go of me for once!! Let me stand by myself!!! Is that too much to ask for??!!!" "Sakura---" Tomoyo started but Takashi cut her off. "Fine. You want us to leave you alone? Fine with me." He ignored the two girls beside him protesting. "You wanna prove to everyone that you're a big girl? Fine with me. I'll make a bet with you." Takashi challenged her - he didn't like it when somebody complained about his concern for them. "Fine." Sakura stared him down - she wanted to prove to him that she could do anything.  
  
Takashi smirked. "Here's the bet. You have to change somebody totally for the better in one month. Winner names the terms at the end of the month." Sakura snorted disdainfully. "That's easy Takashi. I'm gonna whip your little ass in no time. You'll be begging for mercy at the end of the month." Takashi's smirk grew wider. "You think so, Bubblehead? But I'm not done yet. Your little patient has to be from Willows." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. She totally hadn't expected this. Willows was an infamous mental/medical institution in Tomoeda. Rumours and facts were that the medical researchers performed both legal and illegal tests of drugs on the patients there. Most were abandoned once they arrived there by their friends and relatives as once you stepped inside, there was no coming out.  
  
Takashi laughed scornfully. "What's the matter, bubblehead?! Scared already? You haven't even started!!" Before Sakura could reply Tomoyo butted in "Yamizaki Takashi!! Are you out of your mind??!! You know the rumours about that place!!! Are you trying to kill Sakura??!!!! You monster!!" Chiharu continued Tomoyo's tirade. "Takashi you yaro!!!! You can't send you nicest friend in there!!! She'll be raped or slaughtered or god-know's-what!!!!! I can't believe you!!!!!" Takashi hissed back "I---"  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
An eerie silence followed. "What??!" tomoyo squeaked. "I said I'll do it." Sakura repeated feeling detached from her body. "Don't Sakura!!!!" "Leave her alone." Takashi stated with a grim face. "Fine. I'll give you one day's of grace to prepare. You're task begins tomorrow."  
  
darki: hehe, kinda dark ne? Suits my name.  
  
Takashi: why am I such a bastard??!! I didn't crack any jokes at all!!!!!  
  
darki: don't worry. U'll be redeemed in the next chappie if PEOPLE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Takashi: I feel so guilty!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
darki: yah, so push that pretty purple button and review!!!!! Arigatou!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Meeting of Two Worlds

darki: helyoz~*~*~ ppl.... how ya doin?? Thank u sooooooooo much 4 the reviews!!!! Luv em!!! So hope yoz enjoy the fic and will somebody PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me how to space fics on ff.net???!!!! Why the hell do my fics convert all back 2 single space between each para when i stick in about 15??!!!! What the hell is wrong with it???!!!! arghhhh!!!! will someone please be kind enough 2 enlighten on the secret ways of spacing fics on ff.net??!!! It probably bugs a lot of u guys and it sure a hell bugs the shit out of me!!!!! So please tell me how 2 fix my ficcys!!!!!!!! My email's : fallen_darkangel3000@hotmail.com . U can either review or send an email. Anything would be much appreciated.  
  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No, i don't own CCS so don't piss ur pants u freaky Copy Right ppl or wateva u call urselves...........  
  
Behind the Insanity  
  
darki and mishi  
  
Chappie 2 - The Meeting of Two Worlds  
  
A bright red light flashed repeatedly along with a wailing siren in an empty building at 4 AM. This only meant one thing - that someone had escaped their cell. "Warning. Warning. Escape. Escape. Warning." A computerized voice shrieked maniacally over the speakers. Tall men and women sprinted out of doors that blended in with the rest of the wall once closed. "Doctor Li, Devil has escaped once again!!!" a frightened nurse with pink hair cried chasing a tall furious looking man with cold cobalt blue eyes and jet black 1 inch hair. "I KNOW." He growled. "Didn't I demand for maximum 24/7 security on his cell??!! How many times must he escape and we waste valuable time on hunting down this freak of nature??!!!! GET THE SECURITY AND CALL 999!!!!!!!" [A/N: in HK (so I'm assuming Japan's the same too) the emergency number isn't 911, it's 999] "Hai, sir!!" she cried sprinting for the nearest phone.  
  
A tall anorexically thin boy wearing a pair of loose linen pants and a baggy white t-shirt flattened his curled form against the wall behind him and stuffed his hand into his mouth to stop himself from screaming in fear as a group of agitated and shouting adults with white lab coats sprinted by. When their footsteps faded, he cracked open the cupboard door a tiny fraction. Hearing no reactions, he slid the door open the panel and silently dropped to the ground from 6 feet above and slid back the panel over the 3 ft. by 1 ft. cubicle carefully to ensure that nothing appeared to have been touched. Eyes darting to and fro, he sprinted down the empty hallway shutting down all alarms as he went along.  
  
He panted quietly as he ran full speed across the concrete court yard of Willows Mental & Medical Research Institution. A search light was sweeping his way so he increased his speed even further. Suddenly, a loud cry broke the silence of the morning. "Look!!11 There he is!!!!! Stop you beast!!!!!" The boy gave a pained cry and ran even faster. "Shit! That little bastard's fast!" a male doctor cried. "What'd you expect from an animal like him?!" A female doctor yelled in reply. "Shut up and save your breath for running!!" a security guard ordered. "Yes sir."  
  
The boy ran on and on and would've sobbed with relief if he had enough breath when he saw the looming 20 ft. high electric barb wired fence. "STOP!" voices shouted behind him. The boy stiffened and started panicking. They were getting close now; very close. The fence buzzed with electric blue 10000 volts currents of electricity. The boy licked his lips and threw himself at the fence. "Stop you fiend!!!! I said stop!!!!" a wheezing officer called at the scrambling boy. He gaped in shock at the boy clambering up the looming fence without getting shocked once.... in fact he seemed to be _absorbing_ the electricity.  
  
"My God....." he whispered. One of the doctors beside him grinned cruelly. "Amazing isn't it? He isn't affected by electricity at all - nor any other elements in fact. And he's immune to nearly all poisons." His eyes hardened. "He is our most prized object - we cannot lose him." The guard stared at him - how could he talk about the poor boy like that? "Well, what are you waiting for?!" the doctor snapped. "Get your job done!" The guard shook his head and whispered "I'm sorry. I can't do this." "Why??!!" the doctor shrieked outraged and incredulous. "It's too inhuman. I'm sorry but I can't. I aaack-------" The kind guard slid to the ground unconscious. The doctor pushed back his hair and placed the now empty syringe back into his briefcase. "another patient." He whispered.  
  
The boy calmed down slightly. They couldn't hurt him now - he was only millimetres away from freedom - he knew that they wouldn't shoot him as he was too valuable. But what he didn't know was of the trap that lay on the other side of the fence. He happily dropped from the top of the fence at 20 ft high with a happy grin on his face like a benevolent 2 year old. The happy smile soon changed to a look of horror and ear-piercing scream when he saw - too late - the trap that lay beneath him. He was caught and he knew it. He screamed and tried to grab onto the fence. His frantic fingers grasped the wire and his hopes of climbing back up were dashed when he felt intense pain as the wire sliced through his failing hands as rough hands yanked him down from the fence. He fought like a wild beast when security guards and nurses surrounded him. He growled an felt no pain as he was beaten with metal rods by the guards to calm him down - he was only intent on getting away before HE came back again. He punched and bit all who dared come close to him but he froze when he heard an all too familiar laugh ring out through the dawn.  
  
"Well, well, well, so we've caught the renegade again have we?" A cold lazy voice drawled. The boy whimpered quietly and curled up into a defensive position. The cold laugh sounded again and he felt the deceptively soft hand slip under his chin and lift it so that a pair of brilliant blue eyes could stare into his own gold-flecked amber eyes. SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The boy uttered no sound but kept his head up high. SLAP!!!!!!!!!! Once again, he uttered not a word but continued staring into the blue orbs above him. The man kicked him viciously and grabbed him by his hair and yanked him upright by it. Still no sound. All of the onlookers were silent as well; most watched on with glee as they watched their leader continue to abuse the boy. The tall attacker now began to punch the boy repeatedly who made no move to protect himself. Seemingly tired of his victim, he threw the now bloody boy on the ground and ordered with a cruel sneer "Clean my shoe." He thrust his muddy leather shoe into the silent boy's face who made no move. He kicked the boy's head and snapped "I said CLEAN IT!!!!!!!" Still the boy did nothing so the man sighed and signalled to the onlookers. "Time for our little Devil to have a lesson."  
  
The boy's eyes widened but he retained the shreds of his pride and remained silent. He bit his lip to keep silent as he felt a needle jab into his thigh and felt the intense fire of the poison spread through him. Another needle jabbed in, this time sending ice throughout his body. Then another, and another, and so on until he thought that he would finally break down and die. But he knew better than that. Sure enough, he felt another different needle enter his neck. His amber eyes dulled as the anaesthetic took over and he faded away into nothingness with a voice that whispered "you'll never be free, my precious Devil."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura tapped her foot impatiently, where was that lazy Takahashi? "Hmm, an early Sakura... that's a first." Takashi smirked from behind her. Sakura whirled around and snapped "What, you thought that I was gonna back out? Dream on Takashi!" "Yeah, whatever. Come on, let's go." He stated walking off. Sakura tossed her head and followed.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Sakura asked "Where are Tomoyo and Chiharu?" "Oh, they had to go shopping for my new baby cousin." Takashi improvised. "Oh really? How old is the baby? Girl or boy?" Sakura demanded eyes shining, totally believing the lie. "Uh, it's a girl and she's 3 months old with big blue eyes..." Takashi babbled on as re remembered the true meaning of why the two girls hadn't come.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Takashi no baka aho!! How can you send your best friend from kindergarten to that maniac trash can??! Have you lost your mind?!! That's SAKURA you just made a stupid bet with! She's gonna get hurt!!!! I hate you, I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Chiharu screamed at her cowering boyfriend. "Chiharu, darling, I----" "Don't 'darling' me you sadistic piece of shit! Tell me why you are doing this. Why? WHY??!!!" "Chichi, listen. Just calm down for a sec and let me explain." "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM??!!!!" "Urusai! Chiharu, do you think that I would do something like that to my best friend?" "Well, from what I just saw, YES." "That was an rhetorical question, baka." "Oh. Don't call me baka, baka!!" "Urusai!!! Anyways, Willows is the best place for Saku to try out her skills - it's the most difficult place in Japan and if she wins or does fairly well, she'll have a hell lot of experience and---" "How's this gonna help Sakura?!" "If you'd just shut up and LISTEN, you'd know!" "Sorry." "Hmmph. As I was saying, I can guarantee that Sakura won't get hurt as I have some relatives there and friends so they'll keep an eye on her." "Oh. Ok.... that kinda clears things up a _little_ bit." "Good." "I'm gonna go to Tomoyo's tomorrow - don't expect us to be there tomorrow." With that, Chiharu abruptly turned and stalked off.  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
"We're here." Takashi stated turning around to face Sakura. "You're on your own from this point on for the next month. Have fun." With that he slipped away. Sakura took a deep breath and whispered to herself, "ok, Sakura. You're gonna do fine and whip Takashi's ass." With that thought in her mind, she stepped through the sliding doors of Willows Mental and Medical Research Institution where she would be working for the next month.  
  
A young nurse with pink hair glanced up when Sakura stepped through the door and quickly went back to painting her nails a disgusting baby blue. "Visitor sign-in sheet over there." She gestured vaguely with her drying hand and continued. "First timers, read the instructions, and head right on in." She drawled with a bored look on her face. Sakura was shocked. Who in the right mind would hire some idiot off the street to take care of the mentally ill? From the way this girl acted, anyone could waltz in and do whatever they pleased to the patients. "Excuse me, but I'm here to work with one of the patients here for a month." She stated. The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow and yawned without glancing up. "Oh really? Whatever kid. Go home and play with your barbies. This is no place for kids like you." Sakura bristled at her patronizing tone. "I'll have you know that I have a perfect score in Psychology and----" "Shut the - oh crap!" the girl muttered when an alarm went off. "Warning. Warning. Escape. Escape. Warning." The girl glanced at Sakura. "You said you had a perfect score? Let's see how good you are."  
  
Devil awoke to find that he was chained to a surgical table. He knew exactly what was to happen - they were going to experiment on him again. He remained still as he had learned from past experience, if he fought against the chains, they only tightened. He froze but forced himself to relax when he heard the door open. "So you think that it has contacted something new?" a deep male voice asked. Devil recognized this man - he was the big red head man - a tiny bit more kind than the rest of the white-coats (doctors) meaning that he only punched Devil whenever he was in a foul mood instead of jabbing in random needles into him. Physical pain was better than mental and emotional pain any day. "I did? Oh.... Like, yeah. When that twisty silver thingy, that's like, like.... like a fence.... Yeah! A fence!! Haha!!! Isn't that like such a cool word? Like, it's----" "Get to the reason." "Huh? Oh! Ummm.... oh yeah! It like, sliced its hand, on like, like the fence, and like, some virusy thing, like, got, like, him." That was the blond bimbo - Devil snorted in his mind. The only reason why she was here was because her father sponsored this place and wanted he to keep an eye on it - or more accurately, to get her away from him. She was so stupid that Devil himself sometimes had to prompt her on what to do with him. 'how ironic,' he thought to himself 'the craziest patient in this hellhole teaches the doctor on how to treat him.'  
  
He was surprised when he felt someone undoing the chains around his wrists and ankles. Man, that girl was stupid! But at least usually to his benefit. "Look." The blondie breathed "there's, like, that little piece of brown stuff, like in his hand.... and its, like _totally_ making the rest of his hand like red.... oooh, I can't, like, remember what the brown stuff's like called...." "dirt." The red head told her dryly. "Really?! Oh yeah!!! Yeah.... It's called... dirt? It's like called dirt right??" "Yes." "Cool!!!! Dirt, is like, so like, oh my god, like my new _wor-ord_. Like, how cool is, like, that?!" The red-headed male rolled his eyes and refused to talk any further with this idiot.  
  
Meanwhile, Devil had used the blonde's idle chatter to slip silently off the table and sprint out the door and up the stairs. "Anyways, like, what are we gonna do, huh? Like, he's really cute and like, like, _psycho_. Oh my gawd, why does, like, like, daddy, like, want me, his like smart and like beautiful daughter to like, work here?" "Because you idiotic moron---- hey, where's Devil??!!!" "Huh?" "The boy you fool!!! WHERE IS HE???!!!!" "I, like, dunno. Like----" "Set the alarm, goddamnit!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "*eep* ok!"  
  
Everyone rushed outside to see Devil perched on the top of the fence once again. His head swivelled over both sides of the fence frantically. Both sides had white-coats milling about. "You little freak! Get back down here this instant or we'll open fire on you!" A voice called out from below on the right. Devil laughed scornfully and settled himself in a slightly more comfortable position on top of the fence. "You moron, we can't open fire on it! You should know that it's far to valuable to slaughter!! Even it's minute brain inside of that disgusting head understands that!!!" another voice snapped angrily at the first voice. Devil ignored the cruel names and insult at his intelligence - after living her for nearly 16 years (yes he could count!) he was used to all taunts. His eyes widened when he caught someone loading a gun with tranquilizer darts. 'Uh-oh.' He thought.  
  
Sakura followed the racing nurse ahead of her. She was confused - why was there such a loud commotion over an escape? And was this 'it' they were all muttering and cursing about? She had tried previously to ask her pink guide but she simply brushed her off and told her to save her breath for running. Finally, Sakura saw a huge mass of doctors and police and security guards all around a 20 ft. high fence. She glanced up and was shocked to see a thin boy perched on top of the fence. Their eyes locked for a moment and both felt an invisible thread stretch between them.  
  
Sakura stared at the boy with slanted amber eyes with gold flecks in them. 'my God, he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen....' she thought dreamily. Devil couldn't stop staring at those beautiful wide emerald eyes - he felt like he could drown in them. Sakura raced forward shoving people out of the way aggressively. "Stop it!" "Little girl, don't shove!!" "What's she doing?" and other cries followed her as she sprinted towards the fence. She reached out and her fingers brushed the fence sending 10000 volts of electricity shoot up her arm and the rest of her body. She screamed in shock and pain causing Devil to cry out when he saw her fall. He jumped down and rolled towards her absorb the shock and slapped Sakura's face gently when he was beside her. Sakura remained unconscious so Devil placed his hands on either side of her head and closed his eyes to concentrate.  
  
He gently tugged away the pain and shock that lodged inside of her when she had touched the fence and absorbed it into himself to relieve Sakura. Sakura groaned when he pulled his hands away and petted her hair anxiously. She cracked open her eyes and saw his worried amber eyes watching her intently. "You..." she whispered. "You..... saved.... me....." His eyes widened at her words and he gave her a tiny cautious smile. She smiled in return but the magical moment was broken when Devil cried out when a doctor jabbed a needle into the back of his neck and he passed out.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and she scrambled up as quickly as she could and pursued the doctors dragging away Devil. "Wait!! Wait!!!" she called after the doctors. They ignored her. "I said WAIT you imbeciles!!!" she shrieked on their deaf ears. "What are you doing to him?? He just saved my life and you guys just sedate him?? What is your problem??!!" One doctor whirled around and snarled "The thing that you think that just rescued you is a monster. A freak of nature. He just you so that he watch your face as he killed you. Don't come back here again." He turned around and rejoined his group.  
  
Sakura stood there frozen with shock. Kill her? A freak of nature? A monster? She shook her head in disbelief and chased after them. "Wait! He's my patient!!" The doctors stopped and turned to stare at the panting girl. A silence fell upon them. Finally a man broke the silence. "What did you say?" he asked quietly. "I said.... he's my patient." Sakura replied softly. He snorted and turned to his colleagues with a sneer on his face. "Listen to the little child! She's says that IT'S her patient!!" Loud harsh laughter rang from the group. Sakura flushed but stood her ground. "Yes, he's my patient. You got a problem with that?" she snapped. Another doctor, female, collected her wits and replied "Got a problem with that? Got a problem?? Honey, this animal is dangerous. You shouldn't risk your life on it. Besides, how old ARE you, sweetie??" Sakura replied defiantly, "I don't think that he's an animal - in fact he is quite intelligent. His eyes can tell anyone that much. And I'm 17." Everyone tittered over her defiant statement. "Kid, do you know how many doctors this little freak's had? He's had 316. Half of them he scared away the first _week_. The rest simply gave up after a month. Oh wait, the last one was a little girl like you.... she was in a coma for about 2 weeks. You really don't want to waste your time on it." The man looked at her sympathetically. "We have some other patients here if you want to try out on them, you know. We welcome students here... but you really shouldn't work with Devil. He's far too dangerous." Sakura raised her head defiantly and declared "I _said_ he's MY patient. No get the hell away from him."  
  
"No." Everyone turned to see a certain black haired, blue eyed doctor come striding up to them. Sakura raised her eyebrows slightly. "Oh? And why not?" The man smiled patronizingly and relied "You are such a beautiful girl. Don't waste your beauty in a place like this. Go use your God-given talent and strut the catwalk. Don't come back." He stated forcefully. Sakura felt her face flush with anger. "Excuse _me_ mister," she hissed through clenched teeth "but as your big head was obviously stuck up your ass, but I just said that I'm staying here and there's nothing you can do to stop me." The man glared at her then burst out laughing much to her shock. "Hahaha!! What great spirit you have! What I've always admired in a girl! Very well then, I'll give you a week of probation. Then we'll see after that." "Ok..." she stuttered.  
  
'What is wrong with these people?' she wondered to herself as she followed the crowd into the hospital staying close to Devil the whole time. 'They treat the patients as if they are objects or animals, try to kick me out then laugh as if it was all one big joke, boys who don't get shocked by electric fences... Kami, what have I got myself into??"  
  
darki: that chappie was rather stupid.  
  
Saku: tell me about it.  
  
Takashi: still no jokes from me!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ,,,,________,,,,  
  
darki: I'm sori  
  
Takashi: u better be  
  
Saku: shut up u two and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. First Impressions

darki: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sosososososososooooooooooo sori about the extremely late update!!! It's not my fault as my internet has blown up so thank u for being so patient!!! Eep!!! and I've just been banned for eternity from the computer as my school marks fell down!!!!!!!!!!!! Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! So soriiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!! newayz, ready for the first day? No? lol, hope u all enjoy the ficcy!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BEHIND THE INSANITY  
  
By: darki and mishi  
  
Nope, don't own this stuff.  
  
Chappie 3 –  
  
First Impressions  
  
Sakura sat beside the metal tray that Devil was placed on. She stared around the room, with disgusted fascination. The entire room was a blinding white – everything was painted so that it seemed like one was in an unending world of white light. Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes "Poor Devil." She whispered stroking his hand. She shook her head. "What do they call, you, Devil? How barbaric. You already have nothing.... how can they even deprive you of a name? You have nothing left, no family or friends, no name, no life, no freedom..... just a chain." She clenched her eyes shut as a single tear slid down her pale face.  
  
She jolted when she felt a tentative and gentle hand brush away the lone tear. Her eyes snapped open to stare into the captivating golden pools below her. "You..." she whispered. Devil smiled up at her. 'She's so pretty....' Devil thought dreamily. "Hey. Um, hello?" Sakura asked waving a hand in front of the dreaming Devil. He snapped back and stared with mute amazement at his hands and feet – they weren't locked down. He smiled gleefully to himself. 'I'm with a new person and they didn't chain me up!!" he thought happily. Sakura smiled tentatively back. 'Geez,' she thought to herself. 'this kid has either got the toughest spirit I've ever seen or one hell of a bad memory if he can still grin happily like that after being trapped in a hellhole like this for so long.'  
  
Sakura touched Devil's shoulder gently who seemed to melt under her gentle touch. "Hey... Devil?" He slowly turned his head and gazed innocently into her own eyes. Sakura frowned. "Is that what they really call you? Devil?" He nodded slowly. Her brow creased into a frown. "That's not right..." she muttered. Devil sat up and rubbed his wrists subconsciously and cocked his head to one side to watch the odd girl sitting beside him. "hmmmm....." Sakura pondered over what name her patient could have. "Argh! I can't think up of a proper name for you yet as I barely even know you and vice versa! Ok, so let's get started shall we?? Oh, and I'm Kinomoto Sakura my the way. Call me Sakura though, no Ms. Kinomoto or anything like that, ok??" Devil stared at her with wide amber eyes. "Righty-o, off that dreadful table. We're going off to somewhere nicer to have a nice chat. You are definitely the sweetest person in here that I've met." Devil slid off the table obediently and followed silently behind her only to be shocked by Sakura turning around and with a huge grin grab his hand gently and sprint off down the hall.  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
"Ughhh, the rooms here are all so UGLY and COLD." Sakura grumbled as she stomped down the hall no longer grinning but still holding on to Devil's hand. "This is so bloody annoying! This whole building is terrible!! I wanna go home...." she whined. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she spun around to peer up into Devil's face. "Devil, how much do you like this place?" she asked. Devil shook his head slowly. "So you don't like it?" He nodded. "How about I take you outside? You know, to the city." Devil's head shot up. He couldn't believe what this girl was so casually offering him! A chance to finally escape from this dreadful building that he'd been cooped up for his entire life and been attempting to escape from for god-knows-how- long. He nodded eagerly and with a happy laugh, Sakura led him down the hall.  
  
Just as Sakura and Devil were about to leave a secretary called out to them from the front desk. "Wait! Come back here!" Sakura strode back with a suspicious Devil in tow. "Yes?" "Is that the Devil?" "Yes." "You can't take him out. It's against the rules." "Oh? And why not?" Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously as she continued on in a calm voice. "Because it's dangerously unstable and attacks anyone within his proximity. We cannot allow this creature to venture outside and harm innocent citizens and most importantly of all, sully our excellent faculty's image." "Oh, is that so?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Well, excuse me. I didn't know stupid you people are. Look, both you and I are within Devil's proximity. Has he attacked us? NO. And I've been – and still am for the past 20 minutes or so holding Devil's hand and has he hurt me? NO. So I highly doubt that he will harm anyone so I'm leaving and I take full responsibility of all of his actions. Goodbye." With that, Sakura dragged a confused Devil out the double doors ignoring the shocked lady behind her.  
  
Sakura grinned at her patient as they stopped in Penguin Park. [A/N: sound familiar to anyone???] "So how are you feeling?" she chirped brightly. Devil smiled tentatively. Sakura looked at him in puzzlement. "Can't you talk?" She asked. Devil froze. This is it. he thought. She's gonna notice my other weird problems and ditch me like Maia did. "Devil??" Sakura asked again concerned about the lack of response that Devil was giving her. She reached out to touch his arm but stopped when he flinched and curled into a ball on the ground. "Devil, it's ok. I don't mind if you can't talk or anything. I was just wondering whether you just didn't feel like it or if you really couldn't. But either way it doesn't matter to me." Devil peered up at her. Sakura smiled lightly. "Come on let's go sit down on the bench." Obediently, he stood up and followed her over to the bench.  
  
Smiling, she patted the seat next to her. "sit down if you want." Devil sat. Sakura sighed. "Devil, lets get this straight. You don't have to do anything but whatever you want around me ok? If you want to sit, you sit. If not, then simply shake your head or say no. It doesn't matter to me but it matters to you. Just act naturally." Devil sat there in silence staring at his feet. Sakura sighed. "Come on, you have to go back." He winced but got up to follow her.  
  
Walking down the street, Sakura halted and frowned. "Odd" she murmured. "I swear I just saw this alleyway a few minutes ago. Am I going in a circle?" She turned to Devil. "Devil—mmm!!!!!" Sakura's cry was muffled as a hand suddenly shot out of the alleyway clamping shut over her lips and dragging her into the dark alleyway. Devil whirled around when he heard the muffled cry and shot into the alley. He was shocked to see a man pinning Sakura to a wall with her screaming and clawing at him as he attempted to rip her skirt off. With a growl, Devil sprang onto the mans back and yanked the man's head back visciously. "what the hell??!" the man squealed before Devil punched him in the face. Snarling, Devil picked the man up and threw him down the alley and smirked with satisfactory when he heard him crash into a couple trash cans down there.  
  
Kneeling, he touched Sakura's sobbing form. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod......." she whimpered over and over. Devil caressed her hair hesitantly and was shocked again when she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "Oh my god, I almost got raped..... oh my god, oh my god...... if you hadn't been there... oh my god....." she moaned and buried her face into Devil's chest. He pitied and was frightened by her odd actions but gently cradled her. Sakura moaned again. "Take me home." She whispered. Devil peered down at her in confusion. How the hell was he supposed to find out where she lived and let alone get her back when this was the first time he had ever been out of Willows?! "I live on 334 Janyo, Shibuya-ku. Hm, funny how I feel so cold......" she trailed off and fainted from the shock.  
  
Devil was really freaked now. NOW not only did he have to take this nice girl home, now she had fainted too and couldn't help him! Let alone the fact that if she was out cold, she would be a lot vulnerable to sickness if he recalled the chatter of the doctors correctly at Willows. Cradling his petite charge, Devil carefully stood up and began searching for her house. After emerging from the alleyway, Devil was relieved to see a information booth with free maps. He silently thanked his unknown parents for giving him fairly good genes that included intelligence and a talent in languages.  
  
Although Devil had never spoken a word in his life, he could oddly enough both read and understand Japanese fluently. He had picked up the skill from the doctors yelling and probing at him constantly and started piecing together words from what doctors muttered about him and matching the syllables up with the characters on his medical records. Grabbing a map, Devil hunted down the address that Sakura had muttered and quickly found her street. Devil held onto the map subconsciously and sighed. To his surprise, he suddenly noticed that it was now dark and that it was getting quite chilly. He cursed in his mind when it began to rain. Frightened for the health of his charge, he hugged Sakura closer hoping that she wouldn't get sick and rushed off to her house.  
  
~~Kinomoto Residence~~  
  
"Argh, where's that little kaijuu got herself lost again this time??!" Touya groaned. He HATED it whenever his little sister disappeared on him. "I TOLD her to be home no later than 10:30!!" [A/N: yesyes, I know, it's still very early. Touya's VERY protective. ^__~] "Oooh, if it's that boyfriend again........." Touya cracked his knuckles ominously. "Touya, calm down." Fujitaka interjected mildly. "Otou-san, its 11:30!!!! One whole HOUR later than her curfew!!! Anything could've happened to her!! That's it, I'm going out to drag her little ass back here. Oh, she's soooo gonna get it when I find her. I'll-------" "Tooya, Sakura's a big girl now. She's fine. She'll probably be back any minute now." Touya's best friend, Yukito, placated. "Yuki-kun, she will NOT!!! And I refuse to calm down when my baby sister is wandering about the streets of Tomoeda ALONE withOUT an escort and god knows what else. In fact, she---" "Tooya, she's 17 now. You have to let go. She's almost an adult. Sakura knows how to take care of herself." Yukito butted in. "NO she can't!!!!! The little kaijuu is too softhearted!!!! And with her looks, any man would look at her with more than average curiosity. Like as if she's gonna walk through the door this second unscathed!!!!"  
  
At that moment, a loud urgent series of knocks sounded through the house.  
  
Touya lunged for the door with Yukito close by to ensure that his overprotective best friend didn't slaughter the poor person or persons behind the flimsy door. He poised ready to tackle Touya if the need arose to allow the poor victims to live another day. Touya opened the door.  
  
"KINOMOTO SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS ROGHT NOW???!!!!! IT'S 11:45!!!!!!! IT'S EXACTLY 1 HOUR 15 MINUTES AND 64 SECONDS OVER YOUR CURFEW!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING????! AND YOU!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SISTER??!!! SHE'S ONLY 17 AND SHE'S A VIRGIN AND STAYING SO TILL SHE MARRIES AT 40!!!!!!! YOU GOT THAT GAKI????!!! I'M SO GONNA------" Touya froze in the middle of his rant. He suddenly noticed that he wasn't screaming at his sister. He was yelling at a soggy, tall, anorexic boy cradling something limp. On closer inspection, the limp thing in the boy's arms was a person. On even closer inspection, that person was----------  
  
"SAKURA???!!!!!!!!!" Touya screeched. "What the hell have you done to my sister???!!!! You have a lot of explaining to do kid!!!" And with that, Devil and Sakura were yanked into the house.  
  
Ahahhhaa, cliffy!!!! And gomen once again for the terribly late update!!!! Eek!!!! I was banned from the computer (mainly ff.net I suspect -___-';;;;) and had a majormajormajorMAJOR writer's block. Newayz, pleaze review! Reviewreviewreviewreview!!!!!! That is the way to paradise!!!! Mwahahahahahhahahahahahaaaa!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
